


Horcrux

by azurelunatic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is dead. Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter Fic: Horcrux
> 
>  
> 
> **Author:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/profile)[**azurelunatic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/azurelunatic/)
> 
> **Title:** Horcrux
> 
> **Fandom:** Harry Potter
> 
> **Spoilers:** Half-Blood Prince
> 
> **Genre:** Gen/creepy
> 
> **Rating:** early teen for creepiness
> 
> **Warnings: ** Creepiness, morally-grey!Harry, not betaed.
> 
> **Length: ** Short, just over drabble-length
> 
> **Disclaimers: ** Don't own 'em, don't have permission to play with them, am not making money off of this, broke anyway.
> 
> **Author's notes: ** Weird shower inspiration, plus hanging around [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ataniell93/profile)[**ataniell93**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ataniell93/)'s crowd. [I suddenly came up with an idea about Harry's survival of Voldemort's death.](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ataniell93/513005.html?thread=4264941#t4264941)

The green bolt of the killing curse shot out of Harry's wand. Harry felt the fragment of Voldemort's soul that had been trapped inside him for so long explode out the new tear in his own soul. He blasted that bit of soul too, before it let Voldemort cheat death once again.

 

After assuring himself that Voldemort was quite, quite dead, Harry sat down on the rocky ground with an abrupt thump and stayed there for quite a while. He eventually became aware of the extraordinarily ordinary stone he had picked up. Harry looked at the stone for a long moment. The damage had already been done, and for the best of reasons. And hadn't Hermione always told him it was best to have a backup plan?

 

Very quietly, so quietly he could barely hear himself think the words, Harry formed his mind around the incantation that would detach the bit of his soul that had torn loose when he killed Voldemort and put it in the stone. He slipped the stone into his pocket. No one would have to know... .

**Author's Note:**

> If Harry goes bad, he will do it very quietly up until the point when people realize he's been nuttier than a fruitcake all this time.


End file.
